Veldin
Veldin è un pianeta deserto con un vasto terreno roccioso. Sul pianeta erano presenti solo un paio di grandi masse d'acqua. Solo una luna è visibile dall'orbita di Veldin. Il pianeta possedeva degli edifici ad alta tecnologia costruiti nelle caratteristiche. A causa del clima arido del pianeta, tutti gli edifici erano fatti di metalli leggeri. La specie principale del pianeta è sconosciuta, ma è presente una popolazione relativamente piccola di statura. Ma era grande abbastanza fino a diventare un obiettivo importante per il Dr. Nefarious in Ratchet & Clank 3. In questo capitolo, Veldin sembrava un po più avanzata, dato che gli edifici erano più tecnologici. Veldin è il pianeta dove ha vissuto Ratchet, che è cresciuto lì fino a quando ha incontrato Clank, dove ha giurato di proteggere il pianeta con la sua vita ogni volta che che veniva minacciato. Tuttavia, in Ratchet & Clank: Armi di distruzione, si viene a sapere che Veldin non è il pianeta natale di Ratchet. Storia ''Ratchet & Clank'' Ratchet viveva in una piccola casa, in realtà un piccolo garage, su Veldin, fino a quando un piccolo androide soprannominato "Clank" da Ratchet si schiantò sull'Altopiano di Kyzil. Ratchet ha successivamente attraverso l'altopiano mentre combatteva nemici al fine di trovare Clank. Ratchet lo trovò e partirono insieme all'avventura, lasciando Veldin. Più tardi, la coppia è ritornata su Veldin dato che era l'orbita perfetta per il nuovo pianeta di Drek. Drek era intenzionato ad utilizzare il Deplanetizzatore per distruggere Veldin. Quando Ratchet e Clank arrivarono all'Altopiano di Kyzil, era sotto attacco dalle guardie elite dei Blarg. Ratchet percorse lo stesso trattato quando aveva trovato Clank e proseguì al di là del luogo dell'incidente. Alla fine, trovarono Drek pilotare il suo Mech e combatterono. Alla fine arrivarono alla cima del Deplanetizzatore di Drek dove c'era il pulsante per distruggere Veldin. Ratchet e Clank stopparono il conto alla rovescia e sconfissero Drek capovolgendo il Deplanetizzatore intorno, inviando Drek sul suo pianeta artificiale. Hanno poi distrutto il pianeta di Drek e, di conseguenza, uccisero Drek. I due continuarono a vivere nella casa e si stabilirono là dopo la sconfitta di Drek. ''Ratchet & Clank: Fuoco a volontà'' Ratchet e Clank vivevano ancora nel garage di Ratchet dopo la sconfitta di Drek, con il loro nuovo status di celebrità. Durante un intervista a Oltre l'Eroe, i due furono teletrasporti nella galassia Bogon dall'amministratore delegato della MegaCorp Abercrombie Fizzwidget. Successivamente gli propose un avventura per salvare Bogon dall'infestazione dei Protopet. ''Ratchet & Clank 3'' All'inizio del gioco, Veldin era sotto attacco da parte delle forze dei Tirannoidi, assunti da Nefarious per distruggere il pianeta. Ratchet e Clank hanno visto quello che stava accadendo su Veldin in un rapporto notiziario durante il loro soggiorno nella galassia Bogon. I due alla fine decisero di tornare nella galassia Solana e arrivati là aiutarono i Ranger Galattici a sconfiggere i Tirannoidi. Arrivati all'Altopiano di Kyzil ancora una volta, fermarono l'invasione dei Tirannoidi. La coppia successivamente è salita su una nave da guerra per il Settore F, dove hanno sconfitto i comandanti Tirannoidi. Dopo essere stato consultato sulla situazione da parte del Presidente Galattico, i due lasciarono il pianeta per andare su Florana. Verso la fine del gioco, quando Ratchet salvò l'Astronave Fenice da parte di un attacco lanciato da Nefarious, Nefarious era intenzionato a usare il Biobliteratore per trasformare gli abitanti di Veldin in robot. Adirato da questa notizia, Ratchet decise di distruggere entrambi i Biobliteratori su Koros e Mylon. Veldin era illeso durante queste battaglie finali. Presumibilmente, i danni inflitti nella battaglia precedente erano stati riparati. Apparizioni *''Ratchet & Clank'' (prima apparizione) *''Ratchet & Clank: Fuoco a volontà'' *''Ratchet & Clank 3'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Armi di distruzione'' (solo menzionato) *''Ratchet & Clank: A spasso nel tempo'' (solo menzionato) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 1: Ears of War'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 2: Friends with Benefits'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 4: Thanks for the Armories'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 5: Multiple Organisms'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes'' *''Ratchet & Clank (PS4)'' (reimmaginato Veldin) *''Ratchet & Clank (film)'' (reimmaginato Veldin) Categoria:Galassia Solana Categoria:Galassia Artemis Categoria:Pianeti di Ratchet & Clank Categoria:Pianeti di Ratchet & Clank: Fuoco a volontà Categoria:Pianeti di Ratchet & Clank 3 Categoria:Pianeti di Ratchet & Clank: L'altezza non conta Categoria:Pianeti di Ratchet & Clank: Armi di distruzione Categoria:Pianeti di Ratchet & Clank: A spasso nel tempo Categoria:Pianeti di Ratchet & Clank: Nexus